Camp Rock Academy 2
by XxXDrama QueenXxX
Summary: What if Camp Rock was a boarding school? The drama will intensify as all the camp rockers are together all year round. This is my story CRA, from Nate's POV, this is NITCHIE
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys this is Camp Rock Academy from Nate's POV. THIS WILL BE NITCHIE. I hope you like it :D Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Jonas Brothers or Camp Rock I wouldn't be writing on this site and I wouldn't have to work to pay for my coffee addiction :P**

Another year at CRA. Camp Rock Academy. A boarding school for aspiring musicians. My band-mates and I were sent here to get a real education. We're from Connect 3, which means that almost every girl at CRA is trying to stalk us. At the moment I was in a huge rush, Shane was missing from band practice , of course. As I was running through the quad, just my luck I ran into someone.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and I was trying to find Shane and-" I began rambling until a small giggle stopped me.

"Hi, I'm Nate" I said politely. She smiled and shook my hand that I had offered. I finally took in her appearance, she was beautiful. Long brown hair, cut with blunt bangs that covered her eyes slightly, but I could see deep brown, with a slight twinkle of laughter.

"I'm Mitchie and it's okay I'm new here and didn't know where I was going." she explained getting up. I smiled and took her schedule. I grinned widely in my head, she was in my dorm.

"Your in Vibe house, that's my dorm, I can show you where it is if you want" I offered she smiled and nodded, before gathering her stuff up. I took a couple of them smiling, as she gave me a confused look.

"Think of this as 'I'm sorry'" I said shrugging. She smiled and followed me listening intently as I showed her the different things we passed. We arrived at the dorm a few minutes later and I showed her the common room then led her towards my room.

"What's your room number?" I asked her, she looked at the sheet.

"Umm, 23" she said, I laughed, cheering silently in my head.

"I'm in room 24 with my roommates Shane and Jason" I said. She stopped in her tracks.

"What your last name?" she asked, I gave her a confused glance. Why would she want to know that?

"Bleu, why?" I asked back. Her eyes bulged.

"And what's Shane's?" she asked, it finally clicked and I sighed, another girl using me to know the band.

"Grey, and yes I know what your going to say. We are connect 3. I guess it was to good to be true to have a friend that wasn't just playing with me" I mumbled the last part. She smiled and slapped my arm lightly.

"I'm not like that!" she exclaimed.

"I was just curious. But how do stand all the girls, like screaming over you?" she asked. I gave a small amused laugh.

"The girls that have been here awhile don't scream anymore, they like, stalk us but they don't scream. And we just get used to it. We came here cause our parents wanted us to have an actual education" I explained. She smiled and I led her inside to drop off my guitar.

"Hey Nate, what are you-" Shane stopped short seeing Mitchie. He immediately turned to me grinning.

"New girlfriend?" he asked and we both blushed.

"N-no, she just got here and she lives in the room next to us. I was showing her around." I explained clearly embarrassed.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie" she said extending her hand. Shane looked at it then grinned.

"I'm Shane, but I'm sure you know that" he said with a little too much attitude. He shook her hand and winked at her, which made her turn away in disgust.

"Umm, Nate can you show me my room?" she asked trying to get away from Shane's eyes, which were obviously checking her out. I noticed her tenseness and nodded leading her out of the room.

We walked into her room, she saw a door and walked over to it, opening it. She gasped and immediately closed it. It lead directly to mine and Shane's room.

"Yea, sorry about that, I don't know why they put it in. Anyway I gotta go next door and keep Shane in line. But knock anytime you need me, okay?" I said giving her a small friendly hug, before leaving. I entered my room and set out to do the home work that was due tomorrow. I sat down on the couch with my laptop and began work, when Shane stepped out of the bathroom, probably looking at himself in the mirror.

"Mitchie's hot" he said simply, and I tried to restrain myself from pounding him senseless at that comment.

"I hadn't noticed" I lied turning back to my computer screen. Shane scoffed.

"Yea, you just show around every girl you run in to" he said sarcastically. I sighed, maybe he was right.

"No, I am a gentleman, unlike you. I accidentally knocked into her and offered to show her around as an apology" I explained, lying through my teeth.

"Good, cause I'm totally gonna get her" he stated, I coughed, snapping my head up to look at him.

"What?" I asked, thinking I had heard wrong.

"I'm going to get her" he stated again, looking in the mirror.

**SmitchieNaitlynSmitchieNaitlynSmitchieNaitlynSmitchieNaitlynSmitchieNaitlynSmitchieNaitlyn**

"So how are you liking C.R.A?" I asked Mitchie, as we sat at the ice cream parlor on campus, two weeks after our first meeting. She smiled and sighed in content.

"It's amazing, the people are really nice, and everything is just...wow" she exclaimed beaming. I smiled and we continued to joke around, until Tess Tyler came up with a fake sugary sweet smile on.

"Hey Nate! How are you?" she almost purred, I involuntary shuddered at her fake seductive tone. I squirmed and look for something to pry her attention away from myself. Mitchie smiled and grabbed my arm, leaning her head on my shoulder. I did a double-take and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Natey? When are you going to take me on that walk you promised?" she asked in a fake love-sick voice. I looked at her confused for a minute then caught on, smiling I picked up her hand lacing our fingers together. I grinned internally at how well our hands fit together.

"We can go right now sweetie" I said smiling in a love-sick manner as well. We stood up and I immediately dropped her hand and opted to wrap it arm around her waist.

"Bye Tess, have fun in class" I said in a fake cheery voice. When we knew she was out of hearing range we doubled over in laughter.

"Very nice 'Natey'" Mitchie said acting like a over-affectionate girlfriend, making me laugh.

"Thank you though, I can't get rid of her, but that might have done the trick" I explained being slightly serious. She smiled and hugged me lightly.

"It's nice to have a real friend for once" I said into her ear softly. This is what I had been missing since the band started, a girl I could talk to.

" I know the feeling, so wanna go back to your dorm to hang out I'm kinda bored" she suggested. I gave her a mock offended look.

" How can you be bored when you with _The Nate Bleu_?" I asked incredulously, she laughed and lightly smacked my arm. We walked back to my dorm and sat on the couch watching some pointless show. She groaned and stood up, walking over to the door connecting our rooms.

"Where are you going?" I asked her, she smiled and gestured to the door.

"I'm gonna go change, I'm way to hot in these jeans and maybe I'll bring Caitlyn back with me" she explained with a wink. I had confided with her of my crush on her roommate. I blushed and yelled her name in annoyance. She entered a few moments later and noticed that Shana had joined us. Shane looked up and noticed her, he let out a low whistle as a way of greeting. I looked up to see that Mitchie had changed into white short shorts and a stomach revealing blue tank top. I gulped and looked over to see Shane checking her out shamelessly.

"Shut it Shane" she growled and unhappily sat between him and I, since Caitlyn had taken the spot on the other side of me.

"Hello princess, how are you on this wonderful day?" he asked Mitchie, using the name she hated. She groaned and laid her head in my lap. I grinned happily, _take that _Shane. Shane looked at her shocked for not choosing him as her pillow, so to stop him from whining she laid her feet on his lap. He smiled victoriously, before rubbing her legs lightly as they watched TV. I had to restrain myself from screaming at him for touching my Mitchie. Caitlyn was leaning against my shoulder, normally this would have me jumping for joy, but currently my thoughts were occupied with the girl who's hair I was lightly playing with. After about two hours of sitting like this Caitlyn and Mitchie got bored and walked over to their room for a little 'girl time' while the Shane and I started our homework. A few hours later, after I had finished my homework Caitlyn came bursting into my room.

"It's Mitchie! I don't know what's wrong she ran out of our room crying" she exclaimed, without a word I was out the door.

**Okay people, this is chapter one. Kinda crappy but it's just to introduce and get the story started. Leave a review**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys! I'm so sorry for the wait! I just finished my first week of grade 10, and I'm watching a friends dog, so I have to go over to their house three times a day, which is across town. Okay enough of my rambling, tell me what you think of the second chapter, I know the first one was kinda choppy, but now I'm gonna switch from the plot of CRA.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Camp Rock**

_Caitlyn was leaning against my shoulder, normally this would have me jumping for joy, but currently my thoughts were occupied with the girl who's hair I was lightly playing with. After about two hours of sitting like this Caitlyn and Mitchie got bored and walked over to their room for a little 'girl time' while the Shane and I started our homework. A few hours later, after I had finished my homework Caitlyn came bursting into my room._

"_It's Mitchie! I don't know what's wrong she ran out of our room crying" she exclaimed, without a word I was out the door._

I ran to the quad, knowing Mitchie would go there if she needed to get away from everything. I found her sitting on the edge of the fountain, with silent tears streaming down her face. I sat down beside her and embraced her in a tight hug. She began to sob into my shirt, making my heart break. I laid a soft kiss in her hair.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here" I soothed, rubbing her back lightly. After about five minutes her tears subsided and I lifted her face to look me in the eyes.

"Mitch, what happened?" I asked, she sniffled a few times before replying.

"S-Shane came into my room, and leaned over me, and started touching my hip, and saying he wanted m-me. The last time someone did that, t-they t-tried t-to..." she stuttered trying to form the words that were forming on her tongue.

"What did the guy try to do to you Mitch?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"He tried to rape me" she whispered brokenly. I gasped and held her closer, planting more kisses in her hair.

"It's okay Mitch, I'm right here, nothings going to happen to you" I promised, rubbing her back soothingly. A stood up, pulling her into my arms for another hug, before sweeping her off her feet and into my arms. She struggled for a moment then relaxed against me, falling into a lightly sleep, against my neck. I carried her to her dorm and laid her down, covering her with her blanket. I went to go to my room, when she began to whimper in her sleep. I sighed, knowing this was going backfire some how. Without hesitation I crawled in beside her, hugging her tightly from behind, She sighed in content and turned, snuggling into my chest. I leaned my head on hers before joining her in sleep.

"What was Nate doing in your bed!" I groggily opened my eyes, hearing some commotion going on in the room. I looked over to find Mitchie, still sort-of in my grasp, having a fight with Caitlyn. I shifted and sat up, kissing Mitchie's cheek lightly before departing from the bed, to go to the washroom. When I exited a few moments later I found Mitchie sitting on the bed, looking at her hands, tears streaming down her delicate face. I rushed over, hugging her tightly.

"Shh, Mitch, what happened?" I questioned smoothing her hair lightly.

"Caitlyn's really mad at me, she thinks I'm trying to steal you" she explained.

'Wait Caitlyn likes me?" I asked shocked. Mitchie nodded sadly.

"Yea, she thinks I'm taking you from her" she whispered. I kissed her hair once more.

"Mitch. We're friends, did you tell her that?" I asked not removing my face from her hair. She sighed and nodded. Knowing she was in a mood, I picked up her hand and dragged her over to the couch. We sat down like we usually did, me in the corner between the couch and armrest, with Mitchie between my legs, her head on my chest. I put on her favorite movie _Mean Girls, _and hugged her stomach from behind.

"Everything will work out" I promised, just before the movie started. She looked up at me and smiled. We watched the movie, occasionally chatting, but all in all just being together. By about two o'clock we had dozed off in the middle of _Titanic. _

"What the hell dude!" my eyes shot open and I looked around dis-oriented. Shane stood in front of us, more mad then I had ever seen him. I looked down and saw Mitchie was still asleep. I gently moved her so I could pick her up, I lifted her and placed her in her bed, covering her with a blanket. I turned to Shane, a guilty look crossing my face.

"What the hell Nate! You know that I want her!" he exclaimed, I shushed him, my eyes darting to Mitchie. I glared at him, noticing her stirring. I bent down, smoothing her hair lightly, as her eyes fluttered open.

"Go back to sleep Mitch" I whispered, she smiled and closed her eyes again. I sighed and dragged Shane out of the room.

"Nate! You know I wanted her!" he yelled once I had closed the door. I glared at him harshly.

"She is not a piece of meat Shane. And I heard about your little visit to her last night" I growled.

"Yea, so what?" he said nonchalantly. I walked up to him and shoved him against the wall harshly.

"If you ever make her cry again, so help me god I will kick your ass, band mate or not" I snarled dropping my hold on him and walking back to Mitchie's room. When I entered I found Caitlyn sitting on her bed, crying softly. I walked over and sat beside her.

"Caitlyn? I know your upset about last night, but I didn't mean to hurt you" I tried to reason. She scoffed.

"You don't care about anyone but your precious Mitchie" she snapped. I backed away, hurt by her words.

"I was going to apologize, but I guess I'll save it for someone else" I said walking over to the still sleeping Mitchie, as she exited the room slamming the door behind her.

"Mitch?" I questioned, she groaned batting away the hand I was shaking her with. I smiled and got in behind her on the bed, hugging her close. I looked at her serene face and smiled, she was so beautiful. Her brown hair was sprawled across the pillow, and her eyelids covering her deep brown eyes. She smiled in her sleep, before mumbling something. I listened harder, trying make out her incoherent mumbles.

"Nate" she sighed, I looked at her with wide eyes. Did she just say my name in her sleep?

"Nate, just one more kiss"she giggled sleepily, my mouth fell open. I looked at her again and saw her eyelids flutter slightly, I laid down, pretending to be asleep. She stretched and turned to me, I pretended to have just woken.

"Hey sleepy head" I greeted hugging her lightly. She smiled, hugging me back before attempting to get up. I gripped her tighter grinning.

"Naaate! Let me up!" she whined I smiled and shook my head. She smirked, leaning over to me, brushing our noses slightly. I blushed, knowing she was testing my will-power. I looked up at her, licking my lips hungrily, she raised her eyes to meet mine. Our eyes connected and without a thought we both leaned forward crashing our lips together passionately. I grabbed her around the waist pulling her closer, while her hands dove into my hair. Playing with the curls that were scattered along my neck. I pushed her down lightly, leaning down over her, she grinned into the kiss. I took this a good sign, so I lightly traced her bottom lip with my tongue, testing the new territory. She granted me entrance, and it was my turn to grin. We pulled apart after a minute, needing air.

"Wow" I whispered, she giggled softly, pecking my cheek lightly. I grinned wider and leaned down pecking her lips.

"Hey beautiful" I said kissing her neck softly, she gave a small, almost inaudible moan.

"What are we?" she questioned looking me in the eyes, I smiled.

"Well, Mitchie Torres, you have the chance to be the girlfriend of the insanely famous rock star Nate Bleu" I stated in a fake cocky voice. She smirked.

"First off, it's pop star, and second, why would I want to be your girlfriend?" she teased. I smirked and leaned down, pressing our lips together quickly, leaving her wanting more.

"Oh, that's why" she said smiling.

"Mitchie Torres, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously. She beamed leaning up to press our lips together once more.

"I would love to" she exclaimed, I grinned and kissed her once more before standing up and pulling her up. She looked at me confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked as I tried to pull her to the door.

"I want to show the world that your my girlfriend" I tried, she stood hands on her hips, obviously not buying my excuse.

"I'm hungry and want some sushi" I admitted. She smiled and pecked my cheek lightly.

"That's more realistic, and I can't go out yet, I look like crap!" she exclaimed, I looked at her, examining her outfit. A pair of pink sweat pants and a black baby-tee.

"I think you look beautiful" I admitted truthfully. She smiled and tapped my nose.

"I know I don't so let me get changed" she stated shoving me out the door. I stood outside for about 5 minutes before she re-emerged, dressed in jeans and a pink t-shirt. I wrapped my arm around her waist smiling.

"I think you looked great before too" I whispered into her ear, she smiled at me as we walked through the quad. I stopped in the middle of the courtyard grinning. She looked at me questioningly.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked.

"This is where we first met, I thought we should renew it" before she could ask what I meant I leaned down kissing her passionately. We parted and she grinned leaning her head against my shoulder.

"What the hell are you two doing" we snapped out of our bliss to find Shane and Caitlyn in front of us, angry as ever.

**Hope you liked it! I stopped like five times, and left cause I didn't know where I was going with this. :D Leave me your thought!**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**

_**REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys dodges flying tomato's okay I know it's been over a months but my mom took my computer for the past two weeks, and I have had like four projects and tests to study for each week end, so it's been hard to balance writing. And I know you don't want to hear my rambles anymore, so here's the long awaited third chapter of CRA2!**

_I stopped in the middle of the courtyard grinning. She looked at me questioningly._

"_Why are we stopping?" she asked._

"_This is where we first met, I thought we should renew it" before she could ask what I meant I leaned down kissing her passionately. We parted and she grinned leaning her head against my shoulder._

"_What the hell are you two doing" we snapped out of our bliss to find Shane and Caitlyn in front of us, angry as ever._

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked nervously, subtly parting from Mitchie. Shane glared harder at me, advancing angrily.

"What the hell! I told you that she was mine!" he yelled. I snapped out of my nervousness immediately.

"You cannot own her Shane. She is not just one of your little fan girls that you can smile at and have them fall all over your feet. She's _my _girlfriend, I like her for her personality not just her looks, and until you realize that girls are people and deserve respect you can shove it!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arm around Mitchie's waist, and pulling her away from Caitlyn, who was screaming at her best friend. We walked away from the angry duo, heading towards the lake. I pulled Mitchie over to one of the trees. We sat down, her between my legs, with her head resting lightly on my chest, and my arms tightly around her stomach. I kissed her cheek lightly, signaling her to listen to me.

"We care about each other, and that's all that matters. It doesn't matter what Caitlyn and Shane say." I whispered softly into her ear. She grasped my hand in her own, tracing my purity ring lightly.

"She's my best friend, and he's your band-mate and best friend, we can't just stop talking to them" she replied, a single tear glistening down her cheek. I hugged her closer, laying a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, that's all that matters, at least to me" I said loosening my grip on her. She turned to me.

"I love you too, but is it enough?" she asked, quietly. I turned her in my arms, now face to face I spoke.

"It's enough for me, but if it isn't for you, then I can't be with you. I need to know that you're with me one hundred and ten percent, especially when life gets hard like this" I explained looking deep into her eyes. I saw the doubt, that she tired to hide, and my heart literally shattered. I got up and began to walk away. I turned back one last time, looking her dead in the eyes.

"I love you, but it's obvious you don't love me like I love you. So go be with Shane, I'm sure you'll be really happy together" I stated. I looked at her and saw her sitting in shock, still in the position I left her. I sighed and walked back to my dorm. I stopped half way back and decided against staying in a room with the man who destroyed my life. I entered the on campus hotel. Usually only for guests visiting students, but also for the fighting roommates. I signed in and sat on my stark white bed. I was never a man to cry, only once before- when my dad died. But now alone in this room, my heart crushed by the only woman I will ever love. My tears fell freely from my eyes. My tears transforming into sobs, as my heart broke.

Three days passed, I felt like crap, to say the least. I skipped my classes for those days and opted to go back to the dorm for a shower. After showering, I got changed and sat on my bed. Contemplating what to do next. I could turn this into an amazing heart break song, but I couldn't do that to Mitchie. Yes, even after she rejected me and broke my heart, I still only thought of her. Still only loved her. I laid back on my bed and groaned as my eyes landed on a picture that I had taken just day previous. It was of Mitchie and I at the on campus sushi bar. We were sitting joyously a California roll sticking out of my mouth as she took the picture. I threw the picture at the wall, it smashed on impact, making someone burst into the room, moments later.

"Are you okay?!" my head snapped up. There standing in my doorway, was Caitlyn. Her head looking around vigorously, for the cause of the crash.

"I'm fine, but why do you care?" I asked looking up from my hands, which were now folded neatly in my lap.

"I know you're now fine, I heard about your fight with Mitchie" she said, I looked up at her confused.

"She came crying to me last night, and you have to forgive a girl who comes sobbing to you, saying that she just broke her true loves heart" Caitlyn explained, a sad smile gracing her face. I looked up at her unbelieving. She nodded her head - seemingly reading my mind.

"Nate I'm just going to make this clear, cause you two are going to drive me insane otherwise. She loves you okay? She does but you sprung that on her, and she panicked. I like you, but she loves you. Please forgive her?" she begged. Could I forgive the girl who broke my heart, if it meant having my true love in my life? Caitlyn sighed and walked out, shoving someone inside in her place. I looked up once more to find a tear-stained Mitchie. Her make-up from the day before was running down her face, her clothes were the ones from at least two days earlier, and her hair was a tangled mess, but she never looked more beautiful in her life.

"I'm sorry" she choked out, breaking into sobs once more. Without hesitation I ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry" she kept repeating, sobbing harder each time. I stroked her hair, and waist lightly.

"Shh, it's okay, shh, breathe" I kept repeating, trying to soothe her. She calmed down slightly, breathing heavily. She looked up at me, blood-shot eyes and all.

"I love you Nate Bleu. I don't care what anyone else says, you are my destiny. I know we've only been dating for like a day, but In the month that I've known you, I knew that you were the one for me" she exclaimed, leaning up and pressing her lips urgently to mine. I grasped her waist and pushed my tongue into her mouth. I lead her backwards, leaning her down onto Shane's single bed. I laid down on top of her, pressing our bodies together. My hands snuck under the edge of her shirt, pushing the boundaries, that we had just set. The kissed me pulling my shirt over my head.

**Nitchie!Nitchie!Nitchie!Nitchie!Nitchie!Nitchie!Nitchie!Nitchie!Nitchie!Nitchie!Nitchie!Nitchie!**

I groaned tiredly as the harsh sunlight beamed into my window. I turned to roll over in my bed, and go back to sleep, when something stopped me. I groggily opened my eyes, and looked around. Until my eyes landed on Mitchie. Laying beside me. Without her clothes on. I sat up looking around, our clothes were sprawled out on my floor. I looked up at the clock which read, three o'clock pm. My heart began to go into over drive when I realized something. Shane's class ended at three, and we were in his bed. We just had sex in his bed. We just had unprotected sex in his bed. I looked down, laughing dryly at the irony. The only thing I was wearing was my purity ring.

"Nate!?" I looked up from my hand, my eyes widening, right on time. Shane was home.

**Okay drama overload! But I thought I would make up for lost time. I am SO SORRY! For the wait, but I will update CRA this week, now that I have my computer back. Leave me your thoughts, even if their your anger about the wait, hope I didn't disappoint! :D**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**


	4. important please read

Hey guys, I know that you've been waiting for a long time for an update but I will not be updating until the new year. I just got kicked out of my house after a fight with my mom, and so a) I'm not stable enough to write well and b) I'm staying with a friends of my boyfriends family so, i need to focus on just staying together. I will finish these stories, but until then, please be patient.

Luv,

XxXDrama QueenXxX

AKA

Rory


End file.
